This SNap study is designed to examine the effects of different levels of sodium intake on blood pressure in Blacks. The Bergman mini-model Glucose Tolerance Test that is being carried out by the CRC will help us better define the role of insulin resistance and glucose tolerance in predicting salt-sensitivity.